


Trim and Nimble and Plush

by Mnojick



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnojick/pseuds/Mnojick





	Trim and Nimble and Plush

He bends at the waist. 

  
“You’re pretty quick on your feet,” he said, the words coming out sounding more like a compliment than he had intended. John’s grin widened, and he planted a hand against the wall beside Sherlock’s head.

“Could say the same about you,” he replied, leaning forward. The heat of his adrenaline-infused body burned against Sherlock’s chest, and he found his arms rising, hands dropping onto either side of John’s trim waist.

“Are you flirting with me, John?” Sherlock asked, voice dropping lower. John’s tongue flicked out, wetting his lips, and Sherlock found his eyes tracking the movement as if magnetized.

“Depends,” John murmured, tilting his head up, eyelids half-closed. “Is it working?”

Sherlock grinned. Using his grip on the other man’s waist, he pulled him closer until they were flush against one another. “You tell me,” he replied, coy. John smirked, grabbing the back of Sherlock’s neck to drag him closer.

“I think it is,” he breathed, and Sherlock closed his eyes, their lips brushing.

“Mmm,” he hummed. “I agree.”

The next morning Benedict wakes up with a little of headache. He firstly doesn't fully open his eyes until he scratches them two or three times. When he becomes more conscious he feels something heavy pressing on his left arm, something smooth and warm. When he turns his head he finds his costar: Martin Freeman. He realizes slowly that he is in Martin's apartment, laying on the same bed and most importantly both completely nude.

"What the hell happened last night?" he wondered shocked with his eyes full widened. He tried not to wake Martin up, not for any special reason, he just felt that it was better like this, before he cleared up his mind.

Martin was sleeping relaxed on his lap and sometimes he moved a little from his position and frowned his eyebrows. They were so close that Benedict could feel his breathing with the scent of wine that still remains on his lips. He was watching him carefully trying to bring back what happened the night before. He already had an idea, of course, but when he paid attention to Martin's body he realized that he maybe had done something terrible to him: there were red bruises and bites all over his body.

The idea, or the fantasy, to bring Martin on the bed and have sex wasn't new to him, but he never thought it would really happen until that day. They always had a special chemistry, and they worked so many times togheter. Benedict sometimes thought about his nude body, and his expression when screaming and begging for him, but he never went too far in their relationship becuase he feared he would have been slapped and then rejected and maybe Martin would also think he was gross, and do not talk about the fact that he is married. Sophie had noticed once how Benedict looked at his costar and they talked about this, but in the end she said she had no big problems with this becuase she thought that everyone has a little of bisexuality in them. But who could imagine that someday Benedict would really lay on the same bed with another man.

He panicked a little when he saw all those bruises on Martin's body and felt quite guilty, but he didn't move from his position and layed back, with Martin still on his lap. He brings his other hand on the forehead, tries to relax and think about the events of last night.

\--------------------

Benedict was sitting in a bar, surrounded by thousand people dancing. Actually it was a party organized by a friend. He was dancing all time and wanted to rest for a while. So he decided to sit and have a glass of whiskey.

The music was really loud so he had to scream to the bartender his request for a whiskey. While he waited for the alcohol he watched the others dance with his palm holding his tired face.

"Here you are sir" the bartender brings him his request.

Since the music is so loud he just raises his glass instead of screaming a 'thank you' to exhaust more himself.

Benedict was ready to take his sip when a man approaches his ear.

"Drinking all alone?"

He raises his eyes off the whiskey and finds a handsome, well dressed man that he knows well: not really tall, blonde, blue eyes; dressed with a nice deep blue suit and a white shirt.

"Heyy Martin!" He stand up with a bright smile to hug his long time no seen costar, which is returned.

"Do you mind a drink?"

"Sure"

They both sit and Benedict calls the bartender to bring Martin something to drink.

The night goes on and Benedict doesn't go back to dance anymore, instead he sits there the whole night, chatting with Martin about everything they could think on, drinking a glass after another.

When the party ends, Martin seemed a little disappointed since he was there not for so long.

"Do you want to go drink somewhere else?"

"It is 3am, where are we supposed to go? At my house?" Martin jokes

"Sure, why not?"

"I'll go bring something to drink, meanwhile take a sit"

Benedcit does as said. He looks around, his room was clean and organized and it was a quite big apartment for someone who lives by his own. Meanwhile he puts off his coat and his tie as the weather seemed to be hotter since he had so many glasses of whiskey before.

Martin comes back bringing two bottles of wine.

"Here, I found no more whiskey, but I found wine, do you mind wine?"

"You know I love it"

Martin smiles tenderly and sits besides him.

"I saw the Avengers film"

"Oh, did you like it?"

"Oh yes, especially the scenes with Doctor Strange" Martin sips his first glass.

"Haha yeah"

"You're not believing? I swear I saw all your interviews too"

"Well, this is amazing, thank you"

Martin drinks another sip staring at Benedict through the glass, and he doesn't stop when he puts the glass on the desk. Benedcit notices it and stares back. They both say nothing and just make this eye contact as if they were both staring at a piece of art.

"You're interested in young boys?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm talking about Tom Holland" Martin stops staring and looks back at his glass of wine.

"What?" Benedict frowns his eyebrows

"I saw you're pretty close to him. You now interested in young folks?" he laughs drily touching the borders of the glass with his index.

"No..Yeah. We're pretty close yeah.. but no, he's just a friend."

"Really? I saw that he literally sits on your lap during interviews"

"N-No really... I mean no... I am not interested in him.... besides I have you to remember I have a wife" he laughs still with his eyebrows arched.

Martin doesn't reply, instead drinks his glass of wine and pours more once it is empty.

"You're not saying this becuase you're jealous, right?" Benedict laughs

Martin goes back on staring Benedict's beatiful eyes and takes a moment to reply.

"Yes I am" he smirks.

Benedict doesn't move, doesn't smile at first, then he turns over and laughs, drinking his glass of wine, and Martin does too.

Benedict whished he was joking, but he also wished he wasn't, and it is in this moment that his heart begins to beat faster.

After another bottle of wine, Martin losens his tie and unbottons the first 3 buttoms of his shirt and when Benedict gulps uncounsciously as he could clearly see his bare chest.

"Black Panther was amazing, by the way" he tries to distract himself from the sight.

"Thank you, even if I wasn't a very important character" he laughs

"You're joking? You were amazing"

"Hmmp Thank you"

"Chadwick Boseman was also truly amazing"

"Yeah, I was quite astonished when I first met him"

"You like him?"

"You jealous?"

"That was my line"

They both begin to laugh but they go back staring at each other once again like if there was a magnet attracting them to each other. Without noticing they are now only 5 cm away from each other's face.

"Push me away if you don't want this" Benedict manages to say with his deepest voice before laying his lips on Martin's. Martin doesn't push away, on the contrary, he closes his eyes to feel that kiss. The kiss is slow but passionate and ends in a matter of seconds. Benedict breaks it and can't help but breath heavily. Staring at Martin, surpised by the fact that he wasn't rejected. He could never imagine that Martin could welcome him like this. He always thought that he wasn't someone who could kiss a man, or moreover, him. He was happy but in the same time a lot of thoughts were in his mind that were immediately stopped by Martin who grabbed his shirt and brought him for another kiss, this time more fast and wild, begining to use their tongue, too.

Minutes later Benedict has Martin laying on the bed totally naked, panting and begging for him and he doesn't clearly know how they managed to leave the desk, lay on the bed and take the shirt off.

"Ben... Mmmm please"

"Martin, tell me what do you desire"

"Ben.. you..I want you....to pleasure me" he manages to smirk between pants

"Martin..." he says with a tender smile giving a kiss to his chest while grabbing his wrists on on two sides.

\-------------------------

Martin moves again from his lap and this time he wakes up, too. When Benedict sees it, he begins to panic, still not sure if what happened last night was something he shouldn't have done and if he should really feel guilty for all these bruises.

Martin opens slowly his eyes and when he sees Benedict he smiles, still a little sleepy.

"Morning Ben"

"Uh... Good morning"

"What's with that face of yours, you began last night" he laughs tired

"I-I know... but are you all right?"he indicates the bruises on his body

"Not al all... you are a beast" he laughs

Benedict panickes again and Martin laughs at his expression.

"I- I am sorry"

"You don't have to. I made some bruises on your back, too" he smirks

Benedict realizes only then that, indeed, he has bruises too and some bites on his neck and shoulder.

"Are you regretting what happened between us?" Martin suddenly becomes serious and takes Benedict surprised. It takes him a moment to elaborate the question and what happened, again. 

"I-I.... No. It is a no. I have always dreamed to sleep with you, and.. No. I really loved it. And.. I just hope you don't regret it, too."

Martin stares at him, tenders his expression and leans more closely to Benedict.

"I just wished we have done this earlier, when we could meet everyday"

"I know"

They both kiss each other and Martin can feel Benedict smile under it.


End file.
